Es gibt keine zweite Chance
by theearth
Summary: Dei Story basiert auf der BBC RobinHoodSerie mit Richard Armitage als Guy of Gisborne, der in meiner Story die Hauptrolle spielt, die er verdient.
1. Chapter 1

Die schwere Eichetür drehte sich quietschend in ihren Angeln, aber Guy schaute nicht auf. Es würde der Wärter sein, der das übliche harte Brot, Wasser und ranzigen Käse brachte. Manchmal war auch etwas Haferbrei dabei und wenn er gute Laune hatte, auch ein Apfel. Die Tür halb öffnen, drei Schritte in den Raum, das Essen absetzen, Keuchen, Grunzen, drei Schritte hinaus, die Tür schließen. Doch diesmal öffnete sich die Tür ganz und dann – Stille. Als Guy langsam hochblickte, sah er einen unbekannten Ritter in der Tür stehen. Hatten sie sich letztendlich doch entschlossen ihn zu hängen, nach vier Jahren?

„Ihr seid frei, Sir Guy."

Guy blinzelte. _Frei_?

Der fremde Ritter gab die Tür frei und winkte einen Diener herein. „Ich bin Robert of Sangdon und im Auftrag des Königs hier. Walter wird Euch mit allem versorgen, was nötig ist. Ein Bad wird für Euch vorbereitet, ebenfalls neue Gewänder. Wenn Ihr euch erholt habt, dass Ihr eine Reise antreten könnt, werdet Ihr mich zum Hof begleiten; König John erwartet Euch." Ohne weitere Erklärungen zu geben, nickte der Ritter kurz zum Abschied und entfernte sich dann.

_Frei…König John….König Richard war also tot_. Guy erhob sich schwerfällig und folgte dem Diener. An der Türschwelle blinzelte er in das ungewohnte Licht und blickte kurz auf den Kerkerraum zurück, in dem er gefangen gehalten worden war. Seine Beine waren steif, zu lange hatte er sie kaum gebraucht; auf den Diener gestützt machte sich auf dem Weg ins Badehaus. Guy bemerkte die Bestürzung des Dieners, als dieser ihm die Lumpen, die von seinen Gewändern übrig geblieben waren, abnahm. Der einst muskulöse Mann war abgemagert, seine Haut fahl und eingerissen, seine Haare, die lang auf den Rücken hingen, schmutzig, verfilzt und voller Läuse. Langsam ließ Guy sich ins Badewasser sinken und seine Gedanken wanderten zurück, während er die Augen schloss.

König Richard hatte sich letztendlich doch bequemt wieder in sein Land zurückzukehren. Es war nicht alles so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Auf dem Rückweg vom Heiligen Land war er gefangen genommen worden und Tonnen von Silber Lösegeld gezahlt worden, für einen König, der England gar nicht mochte, sondern sich lieber anderswo aufhielt. Dennoch liebten die einfachen Leute König Richard und hatten ihm einen triumphalen Empfang bereitet. Er hatte seine Getreuen um sich versammelt und die _Verräter_ gejagt. Auch Guy war unter ihnen gewesen. Robin of Locksley hatte dem König berichtet, wer eigentlich für das Attentat in Akra verantwortlich gewesen war und Guy hatte sich seitdem auf der Flucht befunden. Er bereute nichts und würde es wieder tun. Der angeblich so menschenfreundliche König fand nichts dabei, Frauen und Kinder abzuschlachten, wenn es seinen militärischen Zielen diente oder wenn er Rache üben wollte. Er hatte sein Land im Stich gelassen und sammelte Ruhm, während sein Land daniederlag.

Es war Locksley selbst, der Guy gefasst wurde, ein dummer Zufall, der ihn in die Gegend geführt hatte, in der Guy sich versteckte. Locksley hatte ihn unvermutet überrascht und ihn niedergestreckt, ehe Guy die Chance hatte sein Schwert zu greifen. Schwer verwundet wurde er weggebracht und hatte irgendwann sein Bewusstsein verloren; als er es wieder erlangte, befand er sich im Kerker einer unbekannten Burg. Es hatte ihn auch nicht weiter interessiert, denn er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage von Tagen war, bis man ihn hängen würde. Doch die Zeit war vergangen und nichts war geschehen und schließlich hatte Guy verstanden, was Locksley gemeint hatte, als er schrie „Dieser Bastard hat es nicht verdient schnell zu sterben." Er würde in diesem Kerker sterben, in den man ihn geworfen hatte. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass er das Wundfieber überlebt hatte. An seinem Bein war eine große Narbe zurückgeblieben, aber das Schlimmste war die lange Narbe, die Locksley ihm im Gesicht zugefügt hatte und die seine ganze Wange überzog. Vielleicht, wenn jemand sich die Mühe gemacht hätte sie zu nähen, aber wozu dies bei einem Verräter, der sowieso im Gefängnis verrotten würde? Guy hatte Essen bekommen, gerade so viel um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Wie oft war er versucht gewesen es stehen zu lassen und ins Nichts zu sinken, einfach immer schwächer zu werden, aber; irgendetwas hatte ihn zurückgehalten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was. Und jetzt war er frei.

Ein Barbier schnitt Guys lange Haare ab und wusch sie gründlich, der Diener hatte neue Gewänder bereitgelegt und führte Guy in ein komfortables Gemach. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren streckte er sich auf einem weichen Bett statt auf Stroh aus und schloss die Augen. Eine junge Magd brachte frisches Brot, Schinken, süßen Haferbrei, Käse und Wein und gab unwillkürlich einen Laut des Schreckens von sich, als sie den Ritter sah, der anscheinend schlafend auf dem Bett lag. Als Guy langsam die Augen öffnete und sie anschaute, floh die Magd verschreckt. Guy wusste, wie er aussah, wie ein hohlwangiges Gespenst. Früher hatte man ihn als gut aussehend bezeichnet und er hatte nie einen Mangel an willigen Frauen gehabt, aber jetzt? Selbst wenn er seine Kraft wiedererlangte, die Narbe würde ihn für immer entstellen.

Vorsichtig kostet Guy von dem Essen; sein Magen war diese Menge Nahrung nicht mehr gewohnt. Dann streckte er sich erneut auf dem Bett aus und schlief sofort ein. In den folgenden Tagen durchstreifte er die Gänge der Burg, um seine Kraft wiederzuerlangen. Es würde lange dauern, bis er wieder kämpfen konnte, wenn es überhaupt dazu kam. Guy wusste nicht, was König John mit ihm vorhatte. Guy hatte niemals verraten, dass eigentlich der damalige Prinz John hinter dem Anschlag in Akra steckte. Es hätte nichts genutzt und vermutlich hätte König Richard ihm auch nicht geglaubt. König John dachte wohl, es sei Loyalität gewesen, die Sir Guy schwiegen ließ, und statt diesen lästigen Mitwisser auszuschalten, ließ er ihn jetzt frei.

Guy sah die Blicke der Diener und sein alter Jähzorn erwachte. Nachdem er mit einem Fausthieb die Nase eines Dieners gebrochen hatte, näherten sie sich ihm nur noch mit gesenktem Blick und waren erleichtert, als dieser fürchterliche Mann mit Robert of Sangdon die Reise zum Hof des Königs antrat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die Audienz beim König war nur kurz gewesen. Der Sheriff von Nottingham war auf der Flucht vor den Schergen von König Richard jämmerlich in einem Fluss ertrunken und dem jetzigen König war die lebende Erinnerung an seinen damaligen Anschlag sichtlich unangenehm. Er dankte ihm für die Dienste, die er der Krone erwiesen hatte, – Guy hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht – überreichte ihm einen Beutel mit Silber und verlieh ihm die Würde eines Earl of Bamburgh. Bamburgh Castle lag in Northumberland; einst ein bedeutendes Schloss und der Sitz der Könige von Northumbria, war es jetzt einfach nur ein einsames Gemäuer hoch oben im Norden, in einer gottverlassenen Gegend. Doch die Nähe zu Schottland machte die Lage brisant; immer wieder gab es Zwischenfälle. König John machte deutlich, dass er von Guy erwartete, die Lage zu beruhigen und machte weiter deutlich, dass er keinen Wert darauf legte Guy in naher Zukunft wieder zu sehen. Guy begriff, dass er die kleine stinkende Kerkerzelle gegen ein großes komfortables Gefängnis eingetauscht hatte. Am nächsten Morgen machte sich der neue Earl of Bamburgh auf die lange Reise zu seinen neuen Ländereien.

Guy atmete tief durch. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte er seine alte Kraft wiedererlangt. Er hatte die Weiten des Landes lieben gelernt, wo er Meilen reiten konnte ohne einer Menschenseele zu begegnen. Die Pferde in seinen Stallungen waren die einzigen Lebewesen, in deren Nähe er sich gerne aufhielt; ihnen war es egal, wie sein Gesicht aussah, sie spürten die Liebe, die er ihnen entgegenbrachte. Guys Diener dagegen hatten gelernt, sich schnell und unauffällig aus seiner Gegenwart zu entfernen, wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollten, seinen schnell aufflammenden Zorn zu spüren.

Die Ländereien waren fruchtbar, jedoch teilweise schlecht bewirtschaftet. Der Verwalter war erschrocken, als sein Herr sich die Bücher vorlegen ließ. Ritter, die lesen konnten, waren selten; der vorherige Earl hatte immer nur zustimmend genickt und so getan, als sei er in der Lage die Einträge zu prüfen. Guy hatte schnell festgestellt, dass ein Teil der Erträge in die Tasche des Verwalters gefunden hatte und ihn nach einer öffentlichen Auspeitschung auf dem Marktplatz von Bamburgh davongejagt. Die Bücher hatte er selbst übernommen.

Guys Vater hatte, gewissermaßen als Pakt mit Gott, seinen Sohn mit acht Jahren in ein Kloster gegeben, wo Guy lesen und schreiben lernte. Er hatte jedoch sehr früh gemerkt, dass das klösterliche Leben nichts für ihn war; vor allen Dingen der Gehorsam fiel ihm schwer. Jean of Gisborne hatte ein Einsehen gehabt und Guy verließ das Kloster, nachdem sein Vater den Abt mit einer Spende zugunsten des Klosters beschwichtigt hatte. Kurze Zeit später war Jean of Gisborne der Prozess wegen angeblichen Hochverrats gegen den französischen König gemacht worden. Guy und seine Mutter hatten als einzige fliehen können; Guys Vater und die drei Brüder waren hingerichtet worden. Guy wuchs bei Verwandten seiner Mutter auf. Er spürte jedoch stets, dass er der arme Verwandte war und wuchs mit den Ermahnungen seiner Mutter auf, dem Namen Gisborne wieder Glanz zu verleihen. Auf ihrem Totenbett hatte er ihr versprochen diesen Wunsch seiner Eltern zu erfüllen.

Was hätte Anne of Gisborne gesagt, wenn sie dieses Schloss noch gesehen hätte? Doch Guy wusste, es würde leer bleiben und die Gisbornes würden mit ihm aussterben. Er hatte einmal geliebt, doch wurde nicht wiedergeliebt. Wie ein Narr hatte er sein Herz auf seiner Zunge getragen und Lady Marian seine Liebe gestanden, doch sie hatte ihn nur benutzt um gegen Vaysey zu spionieren. Alle Gefühle für ihn waren nur geheuchelt. Die Demütigung, als sie ihm bei der Hochzeitszeremonie einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht versetzt hatte, würde er nie vergessen. Guys Hände ballten sich noch heute in blindem Zorn, wenn er daran dachte. Er hatte früh im Leben gelernt, dass es keine zweiten Chancen gab und er würde auch kein zweites Mal den Fehler begehen einer Frau zu vertrauen. Die Huren, die er ab und zu ins Schloss rief, blieben gesichtslos. In den umliegenden Dörfern erzählte man sich, der neue Herr sei sicherlich mit dem Teufel im Bunde; er hatte diese fürchterliche Narbe im Gesicht und niemand hatte ihn jemals lachen sehen.

Das Geld, das Guy einnahm, gab er für Pferde und einige kostbare Handschriften aus. Der alte Stallmeister erkannte schnell, dass sein Herr einer der besten Pferdekenner weit und breit und ein Mann war, der mit Pferden weitaus besser umgehen konnte als mit Menschen. Während die anderen Diener, soweit es ging, einen großen Bogen um den Earl von Bamburgh machten, beobachtete der Stallmeister Guy ganz genau. Der harsche und jähzornige Mann ging ganz sanft mit seinen Pferden um und verbrachte die ganze Nacht im Stall, als seine Lieblingsstute fohlte. Niemals sah er ihn eine Peitsche gebrauchen und mehr als einmal hatte er ihn mit sanfter Stimme zu einem Pferd reden hören. Wirklich ein seltsamer Mann, dachte der Stallmeister. Er wusste, dass er sich keine Vertraulichkeiten erlauben konnte, obwohl Guy of Gisborne seine Kenntnisse als Stallmeister schätzte. Freundlich war er nur zu Pferden und nur diese wussten, dass seine herrische Stimme auch anders klingen konnte.

Nach seinem täglichen langen Ausritt stieg Guy ab und führte seinen neuen Hengst in den Stall, wo er ihn einem Knecht übergab, der das Pferd trocknete. Zum Abschied streichelte er das Tier und belohnte es mit einem Apfel. Wie oft war er abgeworfen worden und wie viel Zeit und Mühe hatte es gekostet ihn zu zähmen, aber er war es wert gewesen. Als Guy mit langen Schritten auf das Portal zuschritt, kam ihm ein Diener entgegen gerannt. „Ihr werdet erwartet, Milord, ein Bote des Königs…"

_Ein Bote des Königs? Was wollte König John?_ Wahrscheinlich ging es um die Überfälle, die von Seiten der Schotten in den letzten Wochen immer wieder verübt worden waren. Es war Guy zwar gelungen einige der Täter zu fassen und zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, aber deren Familien nahmen teils grausame Rache. Der junge Ritter befand sich in der großen Halle, wo ein Diener ein Mahl serviert und ein Feuer angezündet hatte; er hatte sich bereits gestärkt und wartete ungeduldig auf Guy of Gisborne.

„Mein Name ist Henry of Statton. Ich habe eine wichtige Botschaft von König John für Euch, Milord." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich und überreichte Guy eine Schriftrolle, der das Siegel brach und anfing zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort wurde der Blick Guys finsterer und als er letztendlich aufblickte, blitzten seine Augen vor Zorn und seine Hände ballten sich um die Rolle, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kap. 3

Guy wandte sich um und atmete tief. Am liebsten hätte er den Brief des Königs ins Feuer geworfen, am liebsten hätte er einen Stuhl am Kopf des Boten zerschmettert, am liebsten….

„Geht!" knurrte er, nur mühsam beherrscht. „Ihr werdet meine Antwort für den König morgen früh erhalten." Er wusste selbst, wie hohl seine Worte klangen, denn was für eine Antwort konnte er geben? Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen. Nachdem Sir Henry den Saal verlassen hatte, glättete Guy die Rolle, die er unbewusst voller Wut in seiner Faust zerknüllt hatte. Ohne sich mit Formalitäten aufzuhalten oder zu versuchen seinen Befehl zu bemänteln kam König John zur Sache.

_Die bisherigen Versuche die Überfälle im Zaum zu halten, sind trotz Eurer guten Bemühungen gescheitert. Die Vorfälle gefährden meine guten Beziehungen zu König David von Schottland. Wir haben uns daher entschlossen das Problem auf anderem Wege zu lösen. Ihr werdet Doireann, die jüngere Tochter des schottischen Chiefs Niall Gordon heiraten. Die Hochzeit wird in drei Wochen auf Bamburgh stattfinden. Der Brautpreis wird von mir entrichtet. Betrachtet ihn als Hochzeitsgeschenk. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Ihr Euch der Wichtigkeit dieser Verbindung bewusst seid und Eure Braut entsprechend empfangen werdet._

_John, König von England_

Der junge Bote des Königs reist am folgenden Tag, erleichtert wieder ab. Hatten die Diener ihren neuen Herrn bisher schon als finster und reizbar erlebt, so schien sein Jähzorn in den kommenden Tagen kaum Grenzen zu kennen. Einige Tage später wich der Zorn finsterem Grübeln und kurze Zeit später erfuhren die Bewohner von Bramburgh Castle den Inhalt der verhängnisvollen Schriftrolle, als Guy of Gisborne die Haushälterin zu sich rief und sie in dürren Worten informierte, dass in zwei Wochen die Hochzeit mit der Tochter eines schottischen Chiefs stattfinden sollte.

Eilidh Gordon nahm die Hände ihrer Tochter in die ihren. „Ich weiß, dass du einen anderen Weg gehen wolltest und wenn es in meiner Macht läge…" Sie seufzte. „Es ist der Befehl des Königs. Ich will dir nichts vormachen; dein zukünftiger Gemahl ist nicht der Mann, den ich mir für dich gewünscht hätte. Ich habe Erkundigungen eingezogen. Guy of Gisborne ist noch kein alter Mann, etwas über dreißig Jahre, aber sein Gesicht ist durch eine Narbe entstellt und…"

„Mutter," entgegnete das Mädchen, „Du weißt, dass ich ihn nicht danach beurteilen würde."

„Ja, ich weiß, "lächelte ihre Mutter. „Wenn es nur das wäre, nein, aber das, was über ihn erzählt wird, macht mir Angst für dich. Er soll ein brutaler Mann sein, harsch und jähzornig. Ich bezweifle, dass er die Hand gegen dich erheben wird; er würde damit den Zorn von zwei Königen auf sich ziehen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen, wie es dir mit ihm ergehen wird. Seine Reaktion auf den Befehl des Königs soll sehr heftig gewesen sein. Vielleicht ist es ein Trost für dich, dass du mit der Heirat den Frieden und etliche Leben retten kannst."

Doireann wusste, dass ihre Mutter sie liebte und auch ihr Vater auf seine Weise, obwohl er seine Töchter nie so beachtet hatte. Sie ähnelte ihrer Mutter von allen Kindern am meisten mit ihren roten Haaren und grünen Augen und der schlanken Gestalt. Von klein auf war sie hilfsbereit und freundlich zu jedermann gewesen und als sie den Wunsch äußerte lieber ins Kloster zu gehen als zu heiraten, hatte ihr Vater zugestimmt, obwohl er es brummend _eine Verschwendung_ nannte. Ihr Cousin Liam hatte um sie geworben, aber sie hatte ihn abgewiesen. Sie mochte ihn wirklich, aber nie würde sie mehr für ihn empfinden als für ihre Brüder. Wieder und wieder hatte er sie bestürmt es sich anders zu überlegen, sie würde ihn lieben, sie werde schon sehen, aber Doireann hatte traurig den Kopf geschüttelt. Es tat ihr leid ihn verletzen zu müssen, aber sie wolle nicht heiraten und selbst wenn, er sei nicht der Richtige.

Doch nun war alles anders gekommen. Die Hochzeit würde in nur zwei Wochen auf Bamburgh Castle stattfinden, ohne dass Doireann ihren zukünftigen Gemahl auch nur ein Mal gesehen zu haben, nicht dass dies ungewöhnlich wäre, doch die Umstände dieser Heirat machten Doireann Angst. Es war ihr immer leicht gefallen den Weg zum Herzen anderer Menschen zu finden, aber was, wenn dieser Mann kein Herz hatte?

Bramburgh Castle war von oben bis untern geputzt worden und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen waren im Gange, auch wenn die Haushälterin sich beklagte: Hatte man je von so einer Hochzeit eines reichen Adligen gehört, wo der Bräutigam niemanden eingeladen hatte und von der Seite der Braut nur die Eltern und drei der Geschwister sowie drei weitere Verwandte kamen? Heute Abend sollte die Gesellschaft ankommen, und am morgigen Tag würde die Hochzeit stattfinden.

Während die Haushälterin die Tafel arrangierte, betrat Guy den Raum. Er blickte finster wie immer. Nichts hätte ihm gleichgültiger sein können als die Frage, ob dies alles seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin gefallen würde, aber er wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Während er den Raum musterte, traute sich die Haushälterin ihn anzusprechen. „So wie ich gehört habe, Milord, soll Eure Braut eine sanftmütige schöne junge Frau sein und da…"

Guy schaute die Frau ungläubig an „Was unterstehst du dich!" brüllte er. „Es interessiert mich nicht, wie sie aussieht! Von mir aus kann sie krumm und bucklig sein! Hinaus!"

Die Haushälterin entfernte sich verschreckt. In der Küche setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und atmete tief durch. „Die arme junge Herrin," sagte sie zur Köchen. „Ich kenne sie noch nicht, aber sie ist zu bedauern. Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal einen Schluck Ale."

Guy hatte keinen Blick für seine Braut, weder für ihr fein gesponnenes Wollkleid mit den silbernen Ketten noch für ihre sanften Augen und roten Haare, die ihren Rücken herunterhingen. Er hatte die Gesellschaft mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit empfangen; er wusste, was er seinem Stande schuldig war und hatte die kaum versteckte Drohung des Königs gut verstanden. Sollte Guys Verhalten Anlass zu Klagen geben, könnte er sich schnell in einer Kerkerzelle wieder finden. Während er sein Gelübde vor dem Priester ablegte, dachte Guy an eine andere Hochzeit vor einigen Jahren, wo er geglaubt hatte sein Glück und seine Liebe zu finden. _Alles Lug und Trug!_

Doireann schaute ihren Bräutigam verstohlen von der Seite an. Deutlicher hätte er kaum machen können, dass er diese Hochzeit nicht wollte, obwohl an seinem Verhalten nichts auszusetzen war. Es war nicht seine Narbe, die sie hatte erschaudern lassen, sondern der eisige, leere Blick und jetzt sah sie seine Augen, während er das Gelübde abgab, sie zu lieben und für sie zu sorgen. – Oh Gott, dieser Mann hasste sie!


	4. Chapter 4

Kap. 4

Die der Zeremonie folgende Feier bot alles auf, was Haus und Küche zu bieten hatten. Der Earl of Bamburgh war reich, das hatte Doireann sofort bemerkt, reicher als ihr Vater. Dieser war beeindruckt gewesen, das hatte sie gemerkt. Die Felder waren ertragreich und die Dörfer, durch die sie bei der Reise gekommen waren, sauber. Guy of Gisborne selbst trug prächtige Gewänder; äußerlich war alles so, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte. Doch an der Miene ihrer Mutter merkte Doireann, dass auch diese erschrocken war von der Kälte, die ihr Schwiegersohn ausstrahlte. Bis auf die Narbe, die sich quer über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zog, war Guy of Gisborne ein gut aussehender Mann, aber seine kalten Augen und seine zusammengepressten Lippen verhießen nichts Gutes. Auch die Becher mit würzigem Wein, die er trank, schienen seine Stimmung nicht aufzuhellen. Doireann selbst musst sich zwingen etwas zu essen. Wahrscheinlich war das Reh köstlich, aber sie schmeckte nichts davon.

Liam Gordon konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. _Seine_ Doireann hatte dieses Monster geheiratet. Er sah, wie zerbrechlich und wortkarg sie neben ihrem Angetrauten saß und er hatte die kalten Blicke des Earls gesehen. Außer ihm schien nur Eilidh zu bemerken, was für ein Unglück diese Heirat war. Voll Mitgefühl drückte sie seine Hand. Sie hatte Liam stets gemocht und hätte ihn als Schwiegersohn willkommen geheißen, wenn Doireann nur Gefühle für ihn gehabt hätte. Heiße Wut stieg in Liam hoch.

Es war bereits spät, als Guy vom Tisch aufstand. „Madame, darf ich Euch in Eure Gemächer führen?" Das Gespräch verstummte, während er seiner jungen Frau den Arm bot, die sich langsam erhob. Gemeinsam schritten sie die Treppe nach oben. Guy öffnete eine Tür und ließ Doireann eintreten. Es war ein prachtvoller Raum; Stühle waren mit Fellen ausgelegt und eine weiche Decke bedeckte das Bett. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und es war bereits angenehm warm. Dennoch war es Doireann innerlich kalt: Guy verbeugte sich knapp vor ihr. „Madame!" Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Doireann schluckte, sie wusste, was jetzt kam;.ihr Gemahl würde ihr eine schickliche Zeit lassen sich vorzubereiten und dann würde er wiederkommen.

Während Doireann unter die Decke schlüpfte, spürte sie, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und wischte sie hastig ab. Sie würde ihrem Mann keine Gelegenheit geben sich über sie lustig zu machen. Als ihr Vater ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie auf Wunsch des Königs den Earl von Bamburgh heiraten musste, hatte sie sich noch Hoffnungen gemacht einen Mann zu bekommen, den sie lieb gewinnen konnte. Sie sah es an ihren Eltern, dass es möglich war. Aber dieser hasserfüllte Mann, den sie geheiratet hatte…Da! Sie hörte seine schweren Schritte im Flur und dann…entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. Er kam nicht in ihr Zimmer, auch später nicht, während sie der Stille lauschte, und irgendwann schlief sie ein. Auch in den nächsten Tagen betrat Guy ihr Schlafzimmer nicht und schließlich begriff Doireann, dass ihr Gemahl nicht beabsichtigte eine normale Ehe mit ihr zu führen – sie war erleichtert.

Die Spannung bei der Feier nach der Vermählung war greifbar gewesen und schließlich hatte er es nicht länger ertragen. Doireanns Hand auf seinem Arm hatte leicht gezittert, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Ihr Verhalten hatte den Entschluss, der in Guy gereift war, bestätigt. Er hatte den erschrockenen Blick, den sie ihm nach der Trauung zugeworfen hatte, bemerkt. Lieber würde er weiterhin Huren bezahlen als mit einer Frau zu schlafen, die stocksteif wie ein Brett unter ihm liegen würde und von der er jetzt schon wusste, dass sie ihn verabscheute. Sie war schön und hatte ein sanftes Geicht, aber er hatte sich schon einmal von einem sanften Lächeln täuschen lassen.

Ja, Doireann war erleichtert, aber sie wusste auch, dass es ein einsames Leben auf Bamburgh Castle werden würde. Sie vermisste ihre Familie. Auch wenn sie ins Kloster gegangen wäre, hätte sie diese verlassen müssen, aber sie hätte Mitschwestern gehabt. Hier kannte sie niemanden außer ihrer Leibmagd und einem Diener, den sie mitgebracht hatte - und ihrer Stute Philia, die niemanden außer ihr in den Sattel ließ. Doireann war noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, als sie ihre Liebe zu diesen schönen Tieren entdeckt hatte. Sie schrie, wenn sie vom Pferd gehoben wurde und ihre Brüder neckten sie oft damit, sie hätte früher reiten als richtig laufen können. Doireann schien wie mit dem Pferd verwachsen, wenn sie ritt, schnell ritt. Philia war eine wunderschöne braune Stute, die Doireann von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte; da sie reite wie ein Mann, solle sie auch ein vernünftiges Pferd haben.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und Doireann ging hinunter zu den Stallungen. Sie war dort längst keine Unbekannte mehr, denn anders als viele Adlige, die ihre Pferde zwar ritten, aber alles andere den Bediensteten überließen, kam die junge Frau oft zu ihrem Pferd. Sie hatte die Gegend bereits etwas erkundet in den vergangenen Tagen und würde heute einen längeren Ausritt machen. Es sah nach Regen aus, aber dies hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht; sie liebte dieses Wetter. Fünf Stunden später ritt Doireann wieder in den Schlosshof ein und stieg vor den Stallungen ab. Während sie noch zärtlich den Hals von Philia streichelte, wurde sie von hinten hart am Arm gepackt und herumgerissen. Das wütende Gesicht ihres Ehemannes war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Wo seid ihr gewesen?" herrschte er sie an.

„Lasst mich los, Ihr tut mir weh," erwiderte Doireann zornig und Guy ließ sie überrascht los.

Doireann rieb sich ihren Arm, der ohne Zweifel morgen blaue Flecken zeigen würde. Sie war nicht gewillt sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Guy hatte seit der Hochzeitsfeier kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und auch diese Begegnungen waren eher zufälliger Natur gewesen.

„Ich war ausreiten, Milord, wie jeden Tag, und Ihr machtet bisher nicht den Anschein, als ob es Euch interessiere, wie ich meinen Tag verbringe. Ich bin keine Gefangene auf Bamburgh, oder seht Ihr dies anders?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kap. 5

Guy schaute seine Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie eingeschüchtert wäre, vielleicht anfinge zu weinen; stattdessen bot sie ihm die Stirn. Sein bisheriger Eindruck von ihr war wohl falsch gewesen. Gegen seinen eigenen Willen musste er lächeln. „Verzeiht, Milady," erwiderte er. „Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und ich bedaure es; es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ihr solltet nicht allein so lange ausreiten. Sollte Euch etwas zustoßen, könnte dies weit reichende Folgen haben. Ihr werdet in Zukunft eine Begleitung mitnehmen." Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Doireann starrte ihm hinterher. Sie wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut gefunden ihrem Mann so entgegenzutreten. Es war eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art, aber bisher war es auch nie nötig gewesen, denn durch ihr freundliches Wesen hatte Doireann immer schnell die Herzen ihrer Umgebung gewonnen. Vielleicht war es die Angst gewesen, dass ihr das einzige genommen würde, woran sie Freude hatte und was das Leben hier für sie erträglich machen würde. Ausritte waren für sie Freiheit und die würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. Plötzlich grinste sieLernte sie sich selbst erst jetzt richtig kennen, mit siebzehn Jahren?Sie dachte an das überraschte Gesicht ihres Gemahls. _Warum hat er plötzlich gelächelt? _Sie wusste es nicht, denn sie kannte ihren Mann nicht und würde ihn auch wohl nie kennen lernen. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein Gedanke. Warum nicht? Wieso nahm sie als gegeben an, dass sie nie etwas mit ihm zu tun haben würde? Doireann hatte sich in der Vergangenheit nie durch Vorurteile abhalten lassen ihre eigenen Erfahrungen zu machen, außer in diesem Fall. Doch als sie am nächsten Morgen früher als sonst herunterkam, teilte ihr der Diener mit, dass der Earl bereits das Haus verlassen habe. Doireann seufzte und machte sich wie üblich auf den Weg zu den Stallungen. Sie würde heute in die nächste Ortschaft reiten sich mit den Dörflern bekannt machen. Zu Hause war es mit die Aufgabe ihrer Mutter gewesen zu schauen, ob man Armen helfen konnte und Doireann wusste, sie würde ebenfalls Freunde daran haben.

Als Doireann den Stall betrat, traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Guy of Gisborne stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr bei Philia und das sonst so scheue Pferd ließ sich streicheln und genoss dies offensichtlich. Ihr Mann hatte sie nicht bemerkt und Doireann hörte überrascht, wie Guy das Pferd zwischen den Ohren kraulte und mit leiser Stimme sanft auf das Pferd einsprach. „Na Philia, bist ein hübsches Mädchen. Möchtest du auch meine Freundin sein?"

Philia schnaubte, als sie Doireann bemerkte und Guy drehte sich um. Als er sie erkannte, verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht, aber er blieb höflich. „Milady, Ihr habt ein ausgezeichnetes Tier mitgebracht. Ihr entschuldigt mich." Ohne sich noch einmal umzuschaun, ging er zu seinem Hengst und verließ mit diesem den Stall.

Was war das gewesen? Sie hatte die harte Stimme ihres Gemahls kaum wieder erkannt, hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er zu irgendeiner Sanftheit fähig wäre. Als er sich umgedreht hatte, hatte sie noch sein Lächeln gesehen, ehe seine Augen ihre Wärme verloren und seine Lippen sich wie üblich zusammenpressten. Doireann war verwirrt und streichelte Philia geistesabwesend. Was war mit Guy of Gisborne passiert, das ihn so harsch werden ließ? War der Grund vielleicht die Narbe ihn seinem Gesicht? Wenn man sie außer Acht ließ, sah Guy atemberaubend gut aus, wenn er lächelte. Aber dann erinnerte sich Doireann an seinen Blick bei der Hochzeit; das war Hass gewesen, und sie wusste nicht warum.

Mhm, war es Zufall gewesen, dass Guy ihr Pferd als _Freundin_ bezeichnet hatte oder verstand er tatsächlich die Bedeutung des griechischen Namens? Sie war entschlossen mehr über ihren Mann herauszufinden und befragte in den kommenden Tagen vorsichtig die Dienerschaft. Das einzige, was sie erfuhr war, dass er tatsächlich lesen und schreiben konnte und Bramburgh selbst verwaltete und dass er ein ausgezeichneter Pferdekenner war. Die Diener fürchteten sich allgemein vor ihm; einzig und allein der Stallmeister fand reichlich Lob für seinen neuen Herrn. Guy selbst gab Doireann keine Gelegenheit ihn besser kennen zu lernen; offensichtlich ging er ihr aus dem Weg.

Zwei Monate später fand ein neuer Bote des Königs den Weg an den Hof des Earls of Bamburgh und wie der letzte junge Ritter brachte auch er keine Nachricht, über die sich Guy freute. Er und seine junge Gemahlin wurden zur Vorstellung an den Hof des Königs beordert und es würde ein Fest veranstaltet. Guy konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie dieses ablaufen würde. Seine _arme junge Frau_ würde von allen Seiten bedauert werden mit ihm verheiratet zu sein und sie würde reichlich Gelegenheit haben an dem Geschwätz des Hofes über ihn teilzuhaben.

Doireann gefiel es nicht bei Hofe. Sie fühlte sich angestarrt wie ein Tier hinter Gittern, begegnete mitleidigen Blicken oder herablassenden Bemerkungen und merkte, wie Guy von den meisten gemieden wurde. Der König selbst hatte sie lüstern angeschaut, als sie ihm vorgestellt wurde; offensichtlich hatte auch ihr Mann diese Blicke bemerkt und wie unwohl seiner Frau dabei war, denn während er dem König für die Einladung und die Glückwünsche zur Hochzeit dankte, nahm er ihre Hand und küsste diese. Kurz darauf bedeutete der König ihnen, dass sie sich entfernen sollten und Doireann wandte sich an Guy. „Ich danke Euch, Milord." Guys Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. „Es gibt keinen Grund mir zu danken, Milady. Ihr seid _meine_ Gemahlin und daran sollte jeder denken, auch Ihr, meine Liebe." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Doireann allein. _Wunderbar_, dachte sie. _Es scheint mein Schicksal zu sein ständig von ihm stehen gelassen zu werden. Und was sollen diese Andeutungen? Erwartet er etwa, dass ich mir hier am Hof einen Liebhaber nehme?_

Als sie sich umblickte, sah sie den Blick eines Ritters auf sich ruhen. Er sah eigentlich gut aus, aber Doireann fühlte eine instinktive Abneigung gegen ihn. Warum? Er hatte sie nicht belästigt, hatte nicht mit ihr gesprochen und sie auch nicht mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen. Neben ihm stand eine schöne Frau mit dunklen Haaren, die sie freundlich anlächelte. Die beiden kamen auf sie zu und der Mann verbeugte sich höflich.


	6. Chapter 6

Kap. 6

Noch bevor der Ritter ein Wort der Begrüßung äußern konnte, spürte Doireann den festen Griff ihres Mannes um ihre Schultern und hörte hinter sich die leisen aber unverkennbar hasserfüllten Worte Guys. „Ihr haltet Euch besser von meiner Frau fern, Locksley. Sie hat Besseres zu tun, als sich mit Eurem Geschwätz abzugeben."

„Geschwätz über Euch? Ich vermute nicht, dass sie genug über Eure Vergangenheit weiß,." entgegnete der mit Locksley Angesprochene spöttisch und schaute Doireann herausfordernd an.

Doireann blickte dem Ritter direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wer Ihr seid, aber ich weiß, dass mein Gemahl mir alles berichten wird, was notwendig ist." Dann wandte sie sich Guy zu. „Würdet Ihr mich nach draußen begleiten?"

Guy bot Doireann den Arm und gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal. Der Vorfall war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und Doireann spürte die Blicke, die sich in ihren Rücken bohrten. Guy führte Doireann wortlos in den Garten. Er wusste, dass er seiner Frau bisher keinen Anlass gegeben hatte gut von ihm zu denken und dennoch hatte sie in der Öffentlichkeit Partei für ihn ergriffen. Wieso? Und was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er versucht hatte den letzten König zu ermorden, dass er die Frau dort im Saal einmal verzweifelt geliebt hatte und meinte nicht ohne sie leben zu können, dass Locksley ihn entstellt hatte und er sein Leben verpfuscht hatte?"

Doireann merkte, dass ihr Mann nicht so beherrscht war wie sonst. Keine schneidende oder ironische Bemerkung kam über seine Lippen.

„Warum habt Ihr das getan, Doireann?" fragte er.

Doireann schaute ihn überrascht an; er hatte sie beim Vornamen genannt, aber offensichtlich war es ihm selbst gar nicht aufgefallen. „Ihr seid mein Mann," erwiderte sie einfach, als ob diese Erklärung ausreiche.

Guy blinzelte und Doireann bemerkte, wie er sie zum ersten Mal richtig anschaute, nicht als seine Frau, aber als Person, und zum ersten Mal schien er sie nicht als unerträgliche Last zu empfinden.

Zwei Tage später reisten Guy und Doireann wieder nach Bamburgh Castle ab. Wenn sie gehofft hatte, dass er selbst ihr mehr über sich erzählen würde, wurde sie enttäuscht, auch wenn sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht mehr so eisig war wie vorher. Ab und zu hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie beobachtete, aber der flüchtige Moment am Hof war vorbei und er sprach sie nicht mehr mit ihrem Vornamen an. Dagegen erzählte ihre Leibmagd ihr alles, was sie am Hof über Guy of Gisborne gehört hatte. Doireann wusste, dass es falsch war, auf Geschwätz zu hören; viel von dem _konnte_ nicht wahr sein, aber was sie erfuhr, ließ ihr Herz schwer werden. Die Fakten waren, dass Guy vier Jahre lang wegen Verrats an Richard the Lionheart eingekerkert gewesen war, die Narbe an seiner Wange war ihm von dem Mann, der sich am Hof angesprochen hatte, dem Earl of Huntington, zugefügt worden, und die schöne Frau an dessen Seite, die jetzige Duchess of Huntington, war einmal mit Guy of Gisborne verlobt gewesen und hatte ihn am Altar unter seltsamen Umständen stehen lassen. Was von den anderen Dingen, die man sich erzählte, stimmte und was war übertrieben oder erfunden?

Sicherlich hatte Doireann mittlerweile alles über ihn gehört, was es zu hören gab und sie würde ihn dafür verachten. Sie hatte Locksley nicht angehört, aber er wusste, dass die Diener alles aufschnappten, was am Hofe getratscht wurde und auch die Leibmagd seiner Frau würde keine Ausnahme sein. Warum veränderte sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht? Warum blieb sie freundlich? Was bezweckte sie damit? Konnte es sein…? Doch dann sah er Marian vor sich, wie sie ihn mit ihrer gespielten Sanftmut getäuscht hatte. Kurz vor der Hochzeit hatte er sie zu Hause besucht. Ihr Vater hatte ihm erzählt, sie sei krank, wahrscheinlich die Aufregung vor der Hochzeit, und später hatte Guy erfahren, dass sich während seines Besuchs Locksley und seine Freunde in ihrem Schlafzimmer verborgen hatten. Locksley hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihn im Kerker zu besuchen und ihm zu schildern, wie sie über ihn gelacht hatten. Er würde Doireann ganz genau beobachten. Sie war eine schöne Frau, das musste er zugeben. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass sie nicht verschüchtert war wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, dass die Dienerschaft von ihr sehr angetan war und auch die Leute im Dorf Gutes von ihr erzählten. Doireann war zwar keine Heilerin, aber anscheinend half sie Kranken wo sie konnte. Und was, wenn seine Frau tatsächlich das war, was sie äußerlich schien, eine wahre Heilige? Was sollte es ihm nützen? Was hätte eine solche Frau mit einem Mann wie ihm zu schaffen? Es gab keine zweiten Chancen. Warum sollte er hoffen, wo es nichts zu hoffen gab? Aber wenn sie tatsächlich ehrlich war, hatte sie es vielleicht verdient, dass er sie besser behandelte.

Doireann wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Ihre Versuche ein besseres Verhältnis zu Guy zu bekommen, waren gescheitert. Auch wenn er freundlicher zu ihr war als früher, so hatte sie doch keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sie lieber heute als morgen das Schloss verlassen sähe. Die Menschen im Dorf mochten sie, aber sie war und blieb eine Fremde. Sie war einsam und selbst die täglichen Ausritte brachten ihr nicht mehr die Ausgeglichenheit, die sie früher besessen hatte. Wenn Samuel sie bei den Ausritten begleitete, so befahl sie ihm Abstand zu ihr zu halten. Wäre er nahe bei ihr geritten, so hätte er die Tränen bemerkt, die ihr jetzt allzu leicht kamen. Statt sie freudig zu stimmen, brachten die Weiten des Landes sie zum Weinen. Was gäbe sie darum zu Hause zu sein! Stattdessen war sie in einem fremden Land und verheiratet mit einem Mann, dem sie gleichgültig war. War sie zuerst erleichtert gewesen, dass er ihr Schlafzimmer nicht aufsuchte, so dachte sie jetzt an die Jahre, die vor ihr lagen, Jahre ohne Kinder.


	7. Chapter 7

Kap. 7

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit der Herrin. Sie war blass und aß kaum noch, wurde immer schmaler und war ungewohnt schläfrig. Konnte es sein…? Ja natürlich, die Herrin war guter Hoffnung, dass sie daran nicht früher gedacht hatte. Sarah, Doireanns Leibmagd freute sich und beeilte sich der Köchin mitzuteilen, sie solle ab jetzt der Herrin nur noch bestimmte Speisen kochen, die den Magen nicht so in Aufruhr versetzten. Außerdem würde sie mit Samuel sprechen; in ihrem Zustand war es bestimmt nicht gut, wenn Lady Gisborne jeden Tag lange Ausritte machte. Diese machte jedoch keine Anstalten das Reiten einzuschränken und Samuel wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Wenn der Herrin etwas passierte…Am besten sollte der Stallmeister mit dem Earl sprechen.

Guy blickte von seinen Büchern auf, als ein Diener anklopfte; der Stallmeister bäte darum ihn sprechen zu dürfen. Guy war überrascht, im Stall war alles in Ordnung, was wollte der Mann?

„Milord, Ihr wisst, dass Samuel Eure Gemahlin auf ihren Ausritten auf Eure Anordnung hin begleitet. Doch sagte mir jetzt, dass die Countess in guter Hoffnung und da…" Er drehte seinen Hut verlegen in der Hand. „Vielleicht sprecht Ihr einmal mit der Herrin, ob es gut ist, wenn sie weiterhin täglich ausreitet und…"

Guy legte die Feder aus der Hand; er war sicher, sich verhört zu haben. _Des Zustandes? Sie war in Hoffnung?_ Innerlich erstarrt, richtete er seine kalten blauen Augen auf den Stallmeister. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde selbst mit ihr sprechen. Geh jetzt."

Der Stallmeister entfernte sich verwirrt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

_Wie hatte er sich nur so blenden lassen können? Sie war weit davon entfernt eine Heilige zu sein. Während sie angeblich Kranken half, hatte sie herumgehurt. Doch sie hätte nicht den Fehler begehen dürfen schwanger zu werden. Dies würde sie büßen._

Doireann lag in ihrem Bett, sie fühlte sich müde und kraftlos. Wenn sie sich nur jemandem hätte, dem sie sich anvertrauen könnte. Sie schloss die Augen und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers geöffnet wurde und als sie hochblickte, schaute Guy auf sie hinunter, mit einem Blick so voller Verachtung und Hass, dass ihr der Atem stockte. Guy packte sie am Arm, riss sie brutal aus dem Bett und schüttelte sie.

„Traurig, dass Ihr einen Fehler gemacht habt?" zischte er. „"Wie lange glaubtet ihr mich täuschen zu können? Wann wolltet Ihr es mir sagen? Ich habe Euch gewarnt mich zum Narren zu machen. Soeben habe ich von der _frohen Botschaft_ gehört. Und ich hatte fast geglaubt Ihr wärt anders. Wer war es, wer? Redet!"

Doireann war wie gelähmt und schaute Guy aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als seine Hand sie voll im Gesicht traf. Hätte Guy Doireanns Arm nicht hart umklammert, hätte die Wucht des Schlages sie zu Boden geworfen. Sie schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. „Was wollt Ihr? Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet," schluchzte sie.

Guy schüttelte sie erneut und erhob seine Hand erneut zum Schlag „Verkauft mich nicht für dumm. Von wem ist das Kind?"

„Was für ein Kind? Da ist kein Kind!" weinte Doireann und Guy ließ seine zum Schlag erhobene Hand sinken. Er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht log. Was hatte er getan! Doireanns Wange war blaurot und angeschwollen, ihre Unterlippe aufgeplatzt, ein Weinkrampf schüttelte ihren schmalen Körper. Guy war angewidert von sich selbst; er war das, was alle Welt sagte, ein Monster. Vorsichtig nahm er Doireann auf seine Arme und legte sie aufs Bett, wo sie sich zusammenkrümmte. Guy holte den Wasserkrug vom Tisch und benetzte ein Leinentuch mit kaltem Wasser. Als er seine Frau berührte, zuckte sie vor ihm zurück. „Doireann, verzeih mir, verzeih mir bitte." rief er mit heiserer Stimme. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, nahm sie auf seinen Schoß und schloss sie in seine Arme. Wieder und wieder streichelte er ihre Haare und wiegte sie in seinen Armen sanft hin und her. Sie ließ es ohne Widerstand geschehen. „Bitte verzeih mir," bat er wieder und wieder. „Ich dachte, auch du hättest mich hintergangen."

Langsam ließ Doireanns Weinen nach und vorsichtig setzte Guy sie wieder aufs Bett. Noch einmal nahm er das Leinentuch und kühlte ihr Gesicht, dann stand er wortlos und mit hängenden Armen vor ihr und betrachtete sie. Wie musste sie ihn jetzt hassen! Als Doireann ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie ihren Mann vor sich stehen, seine Reue für das, was er getan hatte und sein Ekel über sich selbst offensichtlich. Guy schluckte, als seine Frau ihn schweigend anschaute. „Ich werde Euch allein lassen und nach einer Frau schicken, die Euch mit Kräutern behandeln kann," sagte er tonlos und schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen. „Nein, bleibt," erwiderte Doireann leise und Guy blickte sie überrascht an. „Wie könnt ihr es nur ertragen auch nur in einem Zimmer mit mir zu sein?" fragte er.

Doireann war klar, dass sie sich jetzt gewissermaßen an einer Wegkreuzung befand. Sie war erst siebzehn, aber sie war bisher mit offenen Augen durchs Leben gegangen und wusste, dass es Männer gab, die immer wieder die Hand gegen ihre Frauen erhoben. Vielleicht machte sie jetzt einen Fehler, aber sie wollte dieses Risiko eingehen. Sie hatte die Reue in seinen Augen gesehen und wie schon einmal hatte er sie mit ihrem Vornamen angeredet statt mit der üblichen förmlichen Anrede. „Ihr habt mich gebeten Euch zu vergeben und ich tue es; ich verzeihe Euch," sagte Doireann.

Guy schaute ihr ins Gesicht ohne zu verstehen. „Ihr verzeiht mir?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht. Wie könnt ihr…?"

„Bitte sagt mir," fuhr Doireann fort, „wie Ihr auf die Idee kommen konntet, dass ich ein Kind erwarten könnte."

„Eure Leibmagd…" erwiderte Guy und Doireann wurde einiges am Verhalten von Sarah klar und auch, warum Sarah auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war.

„Bestraft sie nicht; sie hatte Gründe für ihre Annahme und meinte es gut."

Sie stand auf und legte Guy die Hand auf den Arm. Guy war fassungslos. Was für eine Frau war Doireann?

Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen hatte Doireann das Gesicht Ihres Mannes nur hart und kalt gesehen, doch jetzt schaute er sie mit Augen an, die mehr verrieten, als er sich offensichtlich bewusst war.

„Milady?" Es klopfte an der Tür. „Milady, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe seltsame Geräusche gehört."


	8. Chapter 8

Kap. 8

„Komm herein, Sarah," erwiderte Doireann. Als Sarah ihre Herrin erblickte, entfuhr ihr ein Laut des Schreckens und sie schaute auf Guy, der mit versteinertem Gesicht dastand.

„Ich bin unglücklich gefallen, Sarah," erklärte Doireann. „Mein Gemahl war hier und konnte Schlimmeres verhüten. Hole Kräuter gegen die Schwellungen und warmes Wasser."

Die Magd zog sich mit einem Blick zurück, der genau verriet, wie wenig sie den Worten ihrer Herrin glaubte, aber was sollte sie tun? Später berichtete sie dem übrigen Gesinde, was sie gesehen hatte – unglücklich gefallen? Sie würde mit Argusaugen darüber wachen, was hier passierte. Die Schwellungen in Doireanns Gesicht gingen recht schnell zurück und seltsamerweise schien sich das vorher eisige Verhältnis zwischen dem Earl und seiner Gemahlin gebessert zu haben. Er begleitete sie sogar manchmal auf ihren Ausritten; sie aß wieder und es schien ihr besser zu gehen. Von einem Baby war jedoch keine Rede mehr.

Guy war verunsichert. Er war entschlossen gewesen nie wieder etwas für eine Frau zu empfinden und es war ihm leicht erschienen, denn mit seiner Vergangenheit und seinem Aussehen würde keine Frau ihn jemals wieder anziehend finden. Er hatte die Blicke bei Hof gesehen und war froh gewesen in die Einsamkeit von Northumberland zurückkehren zu können. Doch Guy merkte, dass Doireann ihm unter die Haut ging. Es war nicht nur, dass sie eine schöne Frau war; ihr ganzes Wesen rief Gefühle in ihm hervor, deren er sich nicht mehr fähig geglaubt hatte. Doch wie konnte er hoffen, dass sie jemals Gefühle für ihn hegen könnte? Sie hatte ihm vergeben und war freundlich, doch Guy wusste mittlerweile, dass Doireann eigentlich hatte ins Kloster eintreten wollen. Vielleicht war nur ihr Glaube der Grund für ihre Vergebungsbereitschaft gewesen und sie würde sich entehrt und beschmutzt fühlen, wenn er sie berührte. Wenn er neben ihr am Tisch saß, spürte er den Wunsch ihre Hand in die seine zu nehmen, wenn er mit ihr ausritt und ihre langen Haare vom Wind zerzaust wurden, hatte er das Verlangen diese zu streicheln. Sie liebte Pferde und atmete wie er frei, wenn sie von den Hügeln blickte. Mehr und mehr, oft ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu sein, suchte er ihre Nähe. Die Dienerschaft stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr Herr nicht mehr so übellaunig war wie früher, und das distanzierte Verhalten zwischen Guy und Doireann wich mehr und mehr einer Vertrautheit, die dennoch bestimmte Grenzen nie überschritt.

Als der Sommer hereinbrach, bat Doireann Guy ihre Familie nach Bamburgh einzuladen; kurze Zeit später brachte ein Bote die gute Nachricht, dass die Eltern, sowie zwei der jüngeren Brüder und ein Cousin der Einladung Folge leisten würden.

Anders als bei der Hochzeit empfing Guy die Eltern seiner Frau gastfreundlich. Herzlichkeit lag nicht in seinem Naturell, aber Eilidh Gordon merkte sein verändertes Verhalten und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Hast du vielleicht doch einen Weg zu seinem Herzen gefunden, Doireann?" flüsterte sie ihrer Tochter später zu.

Nur Liam Gordon schaute Guy finster an und machte sich keine Mühe seine Antipathie zu verbergen. Doireann schien sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben, aber Liam fand seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Er hatte sich beim Gesinde erkundigt und von einem seltsamen Vorfall gehört, als Doireann angeblich gefallen war und sich im Gesicht verletzt hatte. Liam konnte sich gut vorstellen, was wirklich passiert war. Wenn Doireann seine Werbung doch damals nur angenommen hätte!

Sie hatte sich von ihren Brüder necken lassen und ihren Cousin freudig begrüßt und dabei an beiden Händen gefasst. Liam Gordon war ein hoch gewachsener, gut aussehender Mann mit blonden Haaren und strahlenden blauen Augen, mit dem sie anscheinend gerne und viel lachte und der, wie er mittlerweile wusste, einmal um Doireann geworben hatte. Doireann bemerkte Liams Blicke und ihr wurde unwohl. Sie versuchte das Gespräch auf unverfängliche Themen zu lenken wie das Reiten, die langen, schnellen Ausritte, die sie und auch Guy unternahmen, ihre Stute oder auch Guys Hengst; schließlich schien ihr Cousin zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht über ihre Heirat sprechen wollte und bewunderte sogar die Stallungen.

Guy sah die Blicke, die Liam Doireann zuwarf, wenn er sich nicht beobachtet glaubte und er fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, als er die beiden so vertraut miteinander umgehen sah. Als die Gesellschaft nach drei Tagen wieder aufbrach, war er erleichtert.

Doireann hatte sich schon von allen verabschiedet, als Liam sie sie noch einmal zurückhielt, während die anderen schon zu Pferden und Kutsche gingen. Er schaute sie ernst an. „Doireann, verzeih die offenen Worte, aber ich muss wissen, wie es dir _wirklich_ geht. Ich weiß, du wirst nie schlecht über jemanden reden und immer versuchen etwas Gutes an anderen zu finden, auch wenn es nichts Gutes gibt. Du weißt, dass ich Gisborne nicht traue und das, was ich gehört habe – ein Unfall? Wer soll das glauben?"

„Nein, Liam, wirklich, du täuschst dich. Er ist nicht so, wie er auf den ersten Blick scheint…"

„Doireann, sollte er dir etwas antun, so bringe ich ihn um!" stieß Liam hervor und zog etwas aus der Tasche, das Doireann erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte. Als sie zwölf Jahre alt gewesen und Liam der strahlende Ritter eines Mädchens an der Schwelle zum Frau-Sein war, hatte sie ihm für ein Turnier ein goldbesticktes Band geschenkt, das er an seiner Lanze befestigt hatte. _Er hatte es immer noch!_

„Du erinnerst dich?" fragte Liam leise. „Versprich mir eins, solltest du Grund haben anders zu denken, sollte er die Hand gegen dich erheben, so schicke deinen Diener mit diesem Band zu mir. Ich werde sofort kommen." Zögernd nickte Doireann und nahm das Band an sich. Sie wusste, dass Liam ihr nicht glauben würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass Guy nicht das Monster war, für das er ihn hielt.

Während Liam den anderen folgte, schaute er noch einmal zurück und sah Guy of Gisborne neben Doireann stehen. Seine Doireann war an diesen Mann gebunden, weil der König den Frieden sichern wollte. Nur ein paar Monate nach der Hochzeit war die Freundschaft zwischen König David und König John so gefestigt gewesen, dass auch gelegentliche Überfälle von Rebellen nichts ändern konnten. Ein paar Monate zu spät für Doireann. Wie sehr er diesen Mann hasste!


	9. Chapter 9

Kap. 9

_Was war es gewesen, was Liam Gordon Doireann gegeben hatte?_ Als Guy sie beiläufig fragte, antwortete Doireann etwas zögernd, es sei ein Andenken. Sie sah den harten Gesichtsauseruck ihres Mannes. Wie konnte sie Guy auch sagen, dass sie früher einmal für Liam geschwärmt und er ihr Band bei einem Turnier getragen hatte? Doireann wusste, dass ihr Mann sie nicht liebte, aber sie hatte nur zu deutlich erfahren, wie er reagierte, wenn er Untreue vermutete. Er würde nicht glauben, dass Liam nur noch ein lieber Cousin für sie war.

Doireann schaute Guy an. „Es war ein guter Besuch und ich danke Euch. Dann lachte sie. „Ich freue mich trotzdem wieder auf die Ausritte. "

Als sie am Nachmittag gemeinsam ausritten, war von der Spannung nichts mehr zu merken. Manchmal, wenn Guy Doireann ansah, dachte sie fast, er hege doch Gefühle für sie, aber warum hatte er sie dann noch nie berührt? War sie zu Anfang erleichtert darüber gewesen, so merkte sie jetzt, dass sie sich mehr wünschte als Freundschaft, weit mehr als Freundschaft. Die Gefühle schienen ihr wie aus dem Nichts gekommen, sie konnte sie selbst nicht erklären. Wenn sie Guy anschaute, dann sah sie die Narbe kaum mehr, obwohl sie seine ganze linke Wange überzog, rot und auffällig. Vielleicht machte sie sich nur lächerlich, wenn sie ihm zeigte, dass sie mehr wollte, aber vielleicht…. Manchmal saß er spät abends noch in der Halle und bisher hatte sie ihn dabei allein gelassen. Doireann sah Guy im Schein einer Kerze eine Schriftrolle lesen; anscheinend amüsierte ihn teilweise was er las, denn ab und zu lächelte er. Doireann sah nur sein Profil von rechts; sie schaute ihn einfach nur an und musste schlucken, auf ihre eigene Reaktion war sie nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet. Mit Liam war es immer angenehm gewesen, und a_ngenehm_ war es in Guys Gegenwart nicht. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht benennen; wenn sie ihn jetzt anschaute, war ihr, als ob der Atem wegblieb. Sie wünschte sich, er würde aufblicken und sie mit seinen stahlblauen Augen anschauen, sie wünschte sich, seine Finger, die die Schriftrolle hielten, auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas Derartiges gespürt. Früher war sie der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass eine Frau die Berührungen ihres Ehemannes erduldete, weil sie Kinder wollte. Unter Verlangen hatte sie sich nichts vorstellen können – bis jetzt.

Guy war konzentriert und bemerkte sie nicht, bis sie direkt neben ihm stand; erstaunt blickte er auf. Was sollte sie nur sagen? Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen hier herunterzukommen. Die Rolle einer Circe lag ihr nicht. Ihre Kleidung war eher praktisch als verführerisch und sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen Guy mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag anzulächeln, wie sie es am Hof bei einigen Frauen gesehen hatte. Wie machte man so etwas überhaupt? Vielleicht ging sie besser wieder nach oben.

„Bleib," sagte Guy, als er merkte, dass Doireann wieder gehen wollte. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund warum du heruntergekommen bist?"

„Ich dachte….Was liest du da?" Guy ergriff die Schriftrolle und reichte sie Doireann, doch diese betrachtete sie kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann lesen und schreiben, und ich sehe, dass dies griechische Buchstaben sind, aber mehr auch nicht. Den Namen für meine Stute hat mein Bruder mir vorgeschlagen, als ich einen schönen Namen suchte."

Guy war überrascht; nie zuvor hatte Doireann derart offensichtlich seine Gegenwart gesucht. Vielleicht gab es doch eine Chance für ihn. „Es ist Homer; kennst du Odysseus?"

„Nein, würdest du…würdest du es mir vorlesen, ich meine übersetzen?" Als Guy nickte, setzte Doireann sich neben ihn und Guy begann zu lesen. Wie damals im Stall, als sie ihn bei Philia gesehen hatte, war Doireann immer wieder überrascht, wie die Stimme ihres Mannes klingen konnte. Als er geendet hatte, legt sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an. „Ich danke dir, das war sehr schön." Sie stand auf und er mit ihr; und plötzlich fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, zuerst nur eine leichte Berührung, dann mehr und schließlich spürte sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen und gleichzeitig schlossen sich seine Arme fest um ihre Schulter und Taille. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals und atmete schwer. Oh, Guy! Sie musste irgendein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn sein Griff lockerte sich etwas und als sie hochschaute, sah sie in seine Augen, und was sie sah, nahm ihr den Atem. Von Gleichgültigkeit konnte keine Rede sein. Doireann fühlte, wie sie zitterte und Guy fuhr ihr leicht mit dem Finger über Lippen und Wange. Er sah die Verwirrung in ihren Augen und wusste, er durfte nichts übereilen. Sie war unerfahren und er würde bis morgen warten. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte…

Vorsichtig ließ er Doireann los. „Ich glaube, alles andere heben wir uns für Morgen auf," sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und alles, was Doireann tun konnte, war zu nicken. Morgen…

Es war kurz nach dem Morgengrauen, als Guy hinunter zu den Stallungen ging. Er hatte in dieser Nacht nicht viel geschlafen und brauchte diesen Morgen auf seinem Pferd. Kurz nachdem er aus dem Hof geritten war, beschleunigte er in den vollen Galopp. Nie war es schöner gewesen auf dem Rücken seines Hengstes den Fluss entlang zu jagen in die Sonne, die sich am Horizont zeigte. Dies war der Vorbote für das, was ihn heute Abend erwartete. Heute Abend würde er….

Mit einem lauten Knall barst der Sattelgurt, die Erde kam auf Guy zu; er schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf und alles wurde schwarz.


	10. Chapter 10

Kap. 10

Doireann dreht sich noch einmal in ihrem Bett um. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, was gestern Abend geschehen war. Nun war sie sicher, dass sie und Guy keine Ehe mehr nebeneinander führen würden. Es klopfte an der Tür, dann nochmals ungeduldig und laut. „Lady Gisborne, seid Ihr wach? Lady Gisborne, es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen, der Herr hatte einen Unfall! Sie haben ihn gerade eben vom Hof in die Halle gebracht." Die Magd klopfte nochmals und trat ein ohne die Erlaubnis abzuwarten. Doireann saß noch wie erstarrt in ihrem Bett. _Guy? Ein Unfall?_ Sie schob ihre Decken von sich und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, zog hastig Tunika und Überkleid an und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Man hatte Guy auf ein Lager neben dem Kamin gebettet. Er war blass, seine Augen waren geschlossen und Blut sickerte durch ein Tuch, das über eine Wunde an seinem Kopf gelegt war. Doireann stieß einen Schrei aus und kniete neben ihm nieder. _War er tot?_ „Er lebt," sagte eine Stimme neben ihr und sie erkannte den Stallmeister.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Doireann mit zitternder Stimme. Eine Magd hatte mittlerweile warmes Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch gebracht und Doireann wischte vorsichtig das Blut ab. Guy rührte sich nicht.

„Der Sattelgurt ist gerissen; der Herr ist gestürzt und mit dem Kopf auf eine Wurzel oder einen Stein aufgeschlagen," erklärte der Stallmeister. „Es war Glück, dass ich an diesem Tag ebenfalls früh unterwegs war, weil ich zwei Jährlinge bei einem Pferdehändler in Glororum kaufen wollte. Wenn ihn jemand erst nach Stunden gefunden hätte, dann…" Er sprach nicht weiter, aber jeder wusste, was er meinte.

Guy wurde von zwei Dienern in sein Schlafzimmer gebracht ohne dass er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Doireann hatte Sarah weggeschickt und sie verschiedene Kräuter holen lassen, von denen sie einen Sud bereitete und ein frisches Tuch damit tränkte, mit dem sie immer wieder die Wunde abtupfte und dann mit einer frischen Binde verband. Als sie ihm sanft über die Stirn strich, fühlte sie eine leise Bewegung und seine Augenlider flatterten und öffneten sich einen Spalt und dann schlug er die Augen auf. „Guy," flüsterte Doireann und seufzte erleichtert.

Guys Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und wenn er ihn nur etwas bewegte wurde ihm schwindlig. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber Doireann drückte ihn in die Kissen zurück. „Bleib liegen, du bist schwer gestürzt, als dein Sattelgurt gerissen ist." Dann streichelte sie sanft sein Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Alle Scheu und Unsicherheit war von ihr abgefallen; sie wusste jetzt, dass er ebenfalls etwas für sie empfand.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss einen neuen Sud aufgießen und hole eine frische Binde. Die Mägde sind zu sorglos." Damit verließ Doireann das Zimmer.

Guy konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er hatte nie an zweite Chancen geglaubt, aber er hatte anscheinend Unrecht gehabt. So wie Doireann ihn anschaute…

Es klopfte an der Tür und auf Guys Zuruf erschien der Stallmeister, der erleichtert schien seinen Herrn so viel besser zu sehen. Irgendetwas stimmte jedoch nicht, das bemerkte Guy sofort. „Milord, ich habe mir den Sattelgurt noch mal angesehn, weil ich zuerst dachte, ein Stallbursche hätte das Gurtzeug nicht richtig gepflegt – Der Gurt ist nicht gerissen, er war angeschnitten.

Das scheppernde Geräusch einer herunterfallenden Schüssel ließ Guy und den Stallmeister zusammenzucken und herumfahren. Doireann war inzwischen wiedergekommen und hatte die letzten Worte des Stallmeisters gehört. Das musste ein Irrtum sein. Wer sollte Guy nach dem Leben trachten? Zitternd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Guy an, während der Stallmeister sich nach einem Wink Guys verlegen entfernte.

Der Sattelgurt war angeschnitten? Während Guy auf Doireann schaute, fühlte er, wie er innerlich erstarrte und eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen griff. _Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können!. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie sich von Liam Gordon verabschiedet hatte und er wusste, was dieser für Doireann empfand. Am gleichen Abend war Doireann zu ihm gekommen und hatte versucht ihn zu verführen, wahrscheinlich um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sie war jeden Morgen in den Ställen und jetzt tat sie so, als ob…_ Guy schluckte, er schloss die Augen und atmete schwer.


	11. Chapter 11

Kap.11

„Guy, was hast du?" flüsterte Doireann besorgt, trat näher und berührte seine Hand, doch als Guys Augen aufflogen, traf sie ein hasserfüllter Blick und er stieß grob ihre Hand weg.

„Fass mich nicht an!" zischte er. „Du siehst so unschuldig aus wie ein Engel und bist doch eine Heuchlerin, die Marian of Locksley in den Schatten stellt. Ich kann deinen Anblick nicht ertragen! Gestern hast du dich von Gordon verabschiedet und heute ist mein Sattelgurt durchschnitten? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Und ich dachte tatsächlich…"Sein Gesicht war hart und voller Verachtung.

„Guy, du kannst nicht glauben, dass ich…"

„Spar dir deine Ausreden. Geh, ich will dich nicht mehr sehn. Unsere Ehe wurde nie vollzogen. Ich werde, sobald ich wieder wohlauf bin, zum König und zum Erzbischof reisen und um eine Annullierung bitten."

„Das kannst du nicht machen, ich liebe dich, Guy, hörst du, ich liebe dich," stammelte Doireann fassungslos.

„Liebe? Mach dir keine Mühe mit Lügen und Ausreden. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dein Geheimnis verrate, ich habe kein Verlangen mich lächerlich zu machen. Ich werde eine Begründung finden, warum die Ehe nicht vollzogen wurde. Geh! Geh endlich! Ich will dich nie wieder sehn." Er war immer lauter geworden und brüllte sie zum Schluss voller Wut an, die Augen wie im Irrsinn auf sie gerichtet. Während Doireann erschrocken aus dem Zimmer stolperte, fiel Guy keuchend in die Kissen zurück.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Doireann noch eine Weile vor der Tür und ging dann langsam in ihr Zimmer. Sie und Liam sollten ihm nach dem Leben getrachtet haben? Doireann kannte Liam seit ihrer Kinderzeit und wusste, er wäre niemals zu so etwas fähig. Das konnte Guy nicht wissen, aber dass er ihr so etwas zutraute…

Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und richtete ihr Haar. Sie _musste_ mit ihm reden; sie hatte doch gestern gemerkt, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte; er würde auf sie hören. Doch als Doireann vor dem Zimmer ihres Mannes stand, trat ihr ein Diener entgegen. „Verzeiht, Milady, aber der Herr hat Anweisung gegeben, dass ich Euch auf keinen Fall zu ihm lassen darf." Er zögerte. „Bitte Milady, ich würde ja, aber…Und Ihr wisst, was passiert, wenn ich Euch hineinlasse."

Wortlos wandte sich Doireann ab und ging in ihr Gemach. Auch in den nächsten Tagen verstellten ihr Diener den Weg, wenn sie versuchte mit Guy zu sprechen, und sie sah teils verständnislose, teils mitleidsvolle Blicke. Doch mittlerweile gab es auch einige, deren Gesichter sich verschlossen, wenn sie Doireann betrachteten. Der Grund für das Zerwürfnis war inzwischen allgemein bekannt und auch wenn Doireann beliebt war, so war doch der zerschnittene Sattelgurt nicht zu leugnen und ihr Cousin war zweifellos ein gut aussehender Mann. Die Blicke, die Liam ihr zugeworfen hatte, waren auch beim Gesinde nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Eine Woche später verstand Doireann, dass sie keine Chance hatte, das Vertrauen ihres Mannes wiederzugewinnen, nein, wiedergewinnen war wohl das falsche Wort. Sie wusste, dass sie es nie gehabt hatte. Als Guy sie damals geschlagen hatte, hatte sie ihm verziehen und dennoch hatte er ihr wohl weiter misstraut. Er war nicht einmal bereit gewesen sie anzuhören, gab ihr nicht einmal eine Chance. Für Doireann waren Liebe und Vertrauen untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Was Guy für sie empfunden hatte, war offensichtlich nur Verlangen und nicht mehr. Alles andere war Wunschdenken von ihrer Seite aus gewesen; Guy war offenbar überhaupt nicht zu Liebe fähig. Doireann hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seine Ankündigung eine Annullierung beim König und beim Erzbischof zu erbitten wahr machen würde. Aber sie würde nicht hier sitzen wie ein Opferlamm und abwarten. Ihre Ehe war vorbei und je eher sie lernte damit zu leben desto besser.

Langsam, aber entschlossen öffnete Doireann die Truhe, in der sie das Band aufbewahrte, das Liam ihr gegeben hatte und früh am Morgen machte sie ihr Diener auf den Weg. Sie war ruhig, ruhiger als sie jemals gedacht hatte sein zu können, sie hatte nicht einmal geweint, sondern ging ihren Pflichten nach wie vorher. Sie wusste, Liam würde in ein paar Tagen kommen und sie holen. Ein letztes Mal ließ sie Philia satteln und lehnte Samuels Begleitung ungewöhnlich harsch ab, so dass dieser verwirrt zurückblieb. Hier endlich kamen ihr die Tränen, die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte. Es gab wenig, was sie mitnehmen würde, nur das, was sie mitgebracht hatte, nichts von den kostbaren Gewändern, die sie als Countess of Bamburgh in ihren Truhen hatte.

Als sie Liam in den Burghof reiten sah, eilte Doireann nach unten. „Bring mich heim, Liam," sagte sie nur. Ihre Augen waren unnatürlich groß und ihr Gesicht wie versteinert; Liam fragte nicht weiter. Wie musste ihr Abschied auf das Gesinde des Schlosses wirken, fragte sich Doireann. Guy wollte sie nicht mehr sehen und was sollte sie der Dienerschaft sagen? Offensichtlich glaubten auch hier inzwischen einige, dass sie ihren Mann tatsächlich hatte umbringen wollen. Mit einem Packpferd und unter der Begleitung ihres Cousins, ihrer Leibmagd und ihres Dieners ritt sie im Morgengrauen ab. Als sie noch einmal hoch schaute, sah sie die dunkle Gestalt ihres Mannes am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers stehen. Es war vorbei.


	12. Chapter 12

Kap. 12

Guy schaute in den Hof hinunter, als Doireann aus dem Hof ritt. Gordon hatte sie abgeholt; sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihr Verhältnis zu ihm zu leugnen, sondern verhöhnte ihren verhassten Ehemann öffentlich. Wie hatte er sich nur so in ihr täuschen können. Als er sie berührt hatte, hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt und er war glücklich gewesen wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Selbst Marian hatte damals nicht solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst und wie damals hatte auch Doireann nur über ihn gelacht. Warum hatte sie nur zuerst geleugnet? In den darauf folgenden Tagen hatte er immer wieder ihre Stimme vor der Tür gehört. Was wollte sie? Zweifel hatten begonnen an ihm zu nagen – bis heute, als Gordon sie abgeholt hatte.

Viele Stunden ritten Liam und Doireann schweigend nebeneinander her; ab und zu sah er sie forschend an, bis er schließlich fragte „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?"

Doireann schluckte und schaute in Liams besorgtes Gesicht. Natürlich würde sie irgendwann alles erzählen müssen, spätestens, wenn sie zu Hause ankamen, warum nicht jetzt, zumal es ja auch Liam betraf? „Guy ist schwer vom Pferd gestürzt und hatte Glück, dass er mit dem Leben davonkam. Wenn der Stallmeister ihn nicht zufällig gefunden hätte…Es war kein Unfall; jemand hat seinen Sattelgurt durchschnitten und Guy denkt jetzt…." Hatte Doireann bis jetzt mühsam die Haltung bewahrt, so traten ihr jetzt Tränen in die Augen. „Er denkt, du und ich…" Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen.

„Doireann, wie kann er denken, dass du so etwas tun würdest? Hat er …?"

Doireann unterbrach ihn. „Bitte Liam, ich möchte jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden. Wenn wir zu Hause sind, wirst du sowieso alles erfahren müssen."

Liam und Eilidh Gordon waren überrascht ihre Tochter zu sehen. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie sie auf Bamburgh Castle besucht und da schien noch alles in Ordnung zu sein; was war geschehen? Nachdem sie die Dienerschaft fortgeschickt hatten, blieben Doireanns Eltern und Liam zurück. Eilidh nahm ihre blasse Tochter in den Arm. „Erzähl uns, was passiert ist."

Doireann wiederholte, was sie bereits Liam gesagt hatte; ihre Eltern waren wie erstarrt. Niall Gordons Augen loderten und seine Faust sauste krachend auf den Tisch nieder. „Wie kann er es wagen!" brüllte er. „Dieser Engländer beleidigt die Ehre der Gordons. Morgen früh werde ich nach Bamburgh reiten und…"

Doch Doireann schüttelte den Kopf.. „Bitte tu das nicht, Vater." Niall Gordon sah seine Tochter verständnislos an. „Wir können diese Anschuldigung gegen unsere Ehre nicht einfach hinnehmen."

„Es wird keine Anschuldigungen geben, Vater. Er sagte, er wolle sich nicht lächerlich machen und will unsere Ehe annullieren lassen. Das wird nicht schwierig sein; sie wurde nie vollzogen." Ihre letzten Worte waren kaum mehr hörbar

„Kind, was bedeutet das, nie vollzogen?" fragte Eilidh. „Bei unserem letzten Besuch hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es besser zwischen euch geworden sei. Hatte ich Unrecht?"

In die Stille hinein tönte die Stimme Liams. „Ihr könnt sagen, was ihr wollt. Dies ist das Beste, was Doireann passieren konnte. Diese Ehe wurde von König David und König John von England erzwungen. Wenn die Ehe annulliert wird, ist Doireann frei. Bei unserem Besuch habe ich mit dem Gesinde gesprochen. Dieser Mann hat…"

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Liam, aber es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Ich werde keine Einwände gegen die Annullierung erheben, aber ich kann nicht froh darüber sein: Ich habe ihn geliebt."

Liam starrte Doireann an und wurde leichenblass.

„Ich möchte mich jetzt bitte etwas ausruhen." Doireanns Stimme war leise, aber fest und sie erhob sich.

Eine Stunde später klopfte es an Doireanns Tür und als sie öffnete, stand Liam davor. „Ich muss dich sprechen," sagte er und Doireann ließ ihn ein. Er stand einen kurzen Moment da, dann räusperte er sich.

„Du kannst nicht ernst gemeint haben, dass du diesen Mann liebst. Ich weiß, wie er dich von Anfang an behandelt hat. Ich war in England; das, was über Gisborne erzählt wird, ist kein Geschwätz. Das Gesinde auf Bamburgh hat ebenfalls geredet, Doireann. Du wirst nicht leugnen, dass er dich geschlagen hat; dein Gesicht sagt alles. - Bitte Doireann, du bist bald frei, heirate mich." Liam fasste sie an der Hand. „Meine Gefühle für dich sind die gleichen wie früher, sind eher stärker geworden. Und du sagtest selbst, dass die Ehe zwischen Gisborne und dir nie vollzogen wurde. Du _kannst_ ihn nicht lieben."

Doireann schüttelte den Kopf. „Liam, ich habe dich sehr gern, aber es ist nicht mehr als Freundschaft und es wird auch nicht mehr werden. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, so empfinden zu können wie…Verzeih, es ist nicht richtig von mir zu dir von einem anderen Mann zu sprechen, auch wenn es da keine Zukunft gibt." Doireann wischte hastig die Tränen ab, die ihr in die Augen traten.

Inzwischen waren drei Wochen ins Land gegangen, doch hatte man weder von Guy of Gisborne noch vom königlichen Hof etwas gehört. Doireann war froh, dass sie sich mit ihrer Mutter immer gut verstanden hatte. Diese band sie in ihre Pflichten mit ein und versuchte sie abzulenken, so gut es ging.

Was würde sie machen, wenn Guy ihr die Botschaft von König und Erzbischof schicken ließ, dass die Ehe annulliert wurde? Mittlerweile hatte Doireann gemerkt, dass sie hinter den Mauern eines Klosters nicht glücklich würde. Sie half anderen Menschen gerne, aber die Enge des klösterlichen Lebens war wohl etwas, mit dem sie nicht glücklich geworden wäre. In dieser Hinsicht musste sie wohl dankbar sein.

Liam war nach ihrer Antwort enttäuscht und verletzt gegangen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie trotz allem Gefühle für Guy hatte und sich nicht mit etwas anderem zufrieden geben würde, auch wenn sie Liam sehr mochte. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Vater dies akzeptieren würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Kap. 13

Seit Guys Unfall waren einige Wochen ins Land gegangen und körperlich hatte er sich vollständig erholt. Er hatte sein altes Leben wieder aufgenommen und Doireann nicht mehr erwähnt. König John befand sich auf einer Reise und weilte noch nicht wieder bei Hofe; Guy hatte einen Boten dorthin geschickt, der ihn sofort benachrichtigen würde, sobald der König zurückkehrte.

Die Dienerschaft fand ihn verändert. War er früher aufbrausend und jähzornig gewesen und eine kurze Zeit, als er mit seiner Frau glücklich schien, ausgeglichen, war es jetzt, als sei alles Leben aus ihm gewichen, als sei ihm alles gleichgültig. Seine Augen wirkten wie tot.

Guy stand im Hof neben seinem Hengst; nur, wenn er ritt, kam so etwas wie Leben in ihm auf. Das Geräusch von Hufen ließ ihn herumblicken und er erstarrte – Liam Gordon! Guy zog einen kleinen Dolch aus seinen Stiefeln und rannte mit einer Schnelligkeit, die dem großen Mann niemand zugetraut hätte, auf Gordon zu. Er riss den völlig überraschten Ritter vom Pferd und warf ihn zu Boden. Bevor Liam reagieren konnte, fühlte er das Gewicht von Guys Knie auf seiner Brust und den rasiermesserscharfen Dolch an seiner Kehle; kleine Blutstropfen traten aus der Stelle wo die Spitze seinen Hals berührte. Guys Augen loderten vor Zorn. „Das war ein Fehler, dass Ihr hierher gekommen seid. Wie dumm oder wie dreist könnt Ihr sein?" Seine Stimme war trügerisch leise, aber Liam wusste, wenn er nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde Gisborne ihm die Kehle durchschneiden.

„Was wollt Ihr hier?" fuhr Guy fort. „Hat _sie_ Euch geschickt? Kann sie es nicht abwarten, bis sie ihren Liebhaber ins Bett holt? Das war vielleicht ein wenig voreilig. Oder leugnet Ihr, dass Ihr es wart, der den Sattelgurt durchschnitten hat?"

„Ich leugne es nicht," erwiderte Liam mit fester Stimme, obwohl Schweißperlen seine Stirn hinunterliefen. „Aber Doireann wusste von nichts."

Guys Griff lockerte sich; in Liams Augen sah er, dass der Ritter die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Doireann hatte nichts gewusst? Er nahm sein Messer von Liams Kehle weg und erhob sich. „Steht auf," fuhr er Liam an. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und gerunzelter Stirn blickte er ihn an. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was Ihr hier wollt."

Liam stand hoch aufgerichtet vor Guy; sein Gesicht war hart und zeigte keine Spur von Reue. „Ginge es nicht um Doireann, wäre ich nicht hier. Ich war bei Hof, Gisborne, ich habe mich über Euch erkundigt und selbst wenn nur die Hälfte von all den Gerüchten stimmen sollte…ich habe auch hier das Gesinde befragt und glaube nicht einen Augenblick, dass Doireann einen Unfall hatte. Ich hätte Euch fordern sollen, aber das hätte Krieg bedeuten können und Doireann…." Er schaute Guy verachtungsvoll an. „Ihr verdient keine Frau wie sie; ich hätte sie glücklich gemacht, aber sie will mich nicht, noch nicht einmal jetzt, wo Ihr die Ehe annullieren lassen wollt. Sie bildet sich ein, dass sie Euch geliebt hat. Ich bereue es nicht den Sattelgurt angeschnitten zuhaben, aber ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ihr Doireann verdächtigen würdet. Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

Guy stand wie versteinert. Er hatte keinen Zweifel an den Worten Gordons und wenn er den jungen Ritter anschaute, wusste er, dass er an dessen Stelle wahrscheinlich das gleiche gemacht hätte. Dafür, was später geschehen war, trug er, Guy, allein die Verantwortung. Doireann hatte ihn geliebt und er hatte sie fortgejagt. Er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen und sie mit Füßen getreten, weil er nicht sehen konnte, was vor seinen Augen war. Jetzt war es zu spät. Doch dann durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke: Es war nicht zu spät, der König wusste noch von nichts. Er, Guy, war nach wie vor Doireanns Ehemann und sie würde zu ihm zurückkommen. Doch so schnell der Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell wurde Guy klar, dass er es wohl verspielt hatte. _Warum sollte sie zurückkommen? Warum sollte sie mir noch eine Chance geben? Aber ich werde nicht aufzugeben. Ich darf sie nicht verlieren. Sie muss zurückkommen, sie muss! Und notfalls werde ich es befehlen. Ich bin ihr Ehemann und habe das Recht dazu._

Entschlossen steckte Guy den Dolch in seine Stiefel zurück. „Kommt, Gordon, folgt mir. Wenn Ihr Euch gestärkt habt, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Ich werde meine Frau holen."

Unbeeindruckt von den fassungslosen Mienen der Dienerschaft, die herbeigelaufen war und den ganzen Vorgang beobachtet hatte, machte sich Guy auf dem Weg ins Schloss ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen.

„Der Earl of Bamburgh wünscht Euch zu sprechen, Milord." Niall Gordon blickte unwirsch auf den Diener, der ihn zu stören wagte und sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er hörte, wer ihn sprechen wollte. Dennoch erhob er sich, als Guy die Halle betrat.

„Bamburgh," sagte er knapp und herablassend. „Ihr hättest Euch nicht selbst hierher bemühen müssen, wenn Ihr eine Botschaft für uns habt, sondern hättet einen Boten schicken können. Ich vermute, Ihr habt eine Nachricht vom König für uns? Ihr werdet Euch erfrischen wollen, ehe Ihr wieder aufbrecht."

Guys Mundwinkel zuckten mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Nein, Gordon, ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe keine Nachricht vom König; ich bin gekommen, meine Frau abzuholen."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte Niall verständnislos und runzelte die Stirn, als er seinen Neffen neben Guy of Gisborne treten sah.


	14. Chapter 14

Kap. 14

Es hatte Liam nichts ausgemacht Guy of Gisborne gegenüberzutreten; sehr viel schwerer fiel es ihm jedoch seinem Onkel gegen zu gestehen, was er getan hatte. Er trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich war es, der den Sattelgurt durchschnitten hat," sagte er einfach.

„Waaas?" brüllte Niall Gordon. „Was wird hier gespielt?"

„Euer Neffe und ich hatten bereits eine kleine… _Unterhaltung_ über diese Angelegenheit," erklärte Guy. „Ich weiß, dass meine Frau keinen Anteil an diesem Anschlag hatte. Lasst sie bitte rufen."

Eilidh Gordon hatte fassungslos dabeigestanden, als Liam gestanden hatte den Sattelgurt durchschnitten zu haben. Eilidh musterte Guy, doch dessen Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

„Warum wollt Ihr Doireann holen? Glaubt Ihr, dass sie nach diesen Vorfällen mit Euch kommen wird?" fragte sie.

„Sie ist meine Frau und sie gehört nach Bamburgh," sagte Guy ohne weitere Erklärung. „Bitte lasst sie rufen."

Eilidh schritt nachdenklich die Treppen hinauf. Was sollte sie ihrer Tochter sagen? So, wie es aussah, fürchtete Guy nur sein Gesicht zu verlieren, wenn er siebei ihren Eltern ließ; sie hatte nichts gesehen, was sie Hoffnung für ihre Tochter schöpfen ließ.

Doireann hatte versucht sich mit Stickerei etwas abzulenken, doch ohne Erfolg. Während sie an einem schwarzen Hengst auf dem Wandteppich arbeitete, schob sich die Gestalt von Guy auf seinem Pferd vor ihr Auge. Sie hörte weder ihr Mutter eintreten noch ihren Zuruf. „Doireann?" wiederholte Eilidh und trat näher. „Doireann, dein Gemahl ist gekommen." Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf Doireanns Schulter, als sie diese zusammenzucken sah. „Er ist gekommen, um dich zu holen. Es war Liam, der den Sattelgurt durchschnitten hat; er scheint es ihm selbst gesagt zu haben, warum, kann ich nur vermuten. Dein Mann weiß, dass du nicht daran beteiligt warst, aber…."

„Liam?" _Liam, dessen zorniges Gesicht sie vor sich sah, als er erfuhr, dass Guy sie geschlagen hatte, Liam, der sie immer geliebt hatte und der meinte sie von einem ungeliebten Ehemann befreien zu müssen, - Oh Liam, was hast du getan?…Und Guy? Er war wohl da um sie abzuholen, sie hatte das,„Aber" ihrer Mutter jedoch nicht überhört.._

„Er hat nichts weiter gesagt, Mutter?" fragte sie. Eilidh nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. „Komm mit herunter. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er….Ich weiß, dass es dir nach all dem nicht leicht fallen wird ihm zu folgen, aber als dein Ehemann hat er das Recht dazu und wir können es nicht verhindern."

Guy stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, als Doireann die Halle betrat und drehte sich um, als er die Schritte hörte. W_ie schön sie war! Ihr rotes Haar fiel in weichen Wellen bis zu ihrer Taille und ihre grünen Augen hatten einen leichten Blauschimmer im Licht, das zum Fenster hereinfiel. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, sie hatte es ihm selbst gesagt. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren!_

Sie blieb einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen und wartete wortlos. Da durchzuckte es Guy. _Ja, er konnte ihr befehlen nach Bamburgh zurückzukehren, aber damit hatte er sie sicher verloren. Sie würde sich nicht weigern, aber der Moment unten in der Halle, als sie in seinem Armen lag und sich an ihn schmiegte, dieser Moment würde nicht wiederkommen. Er hätte eine Frau und sie würde sich ihm nicht verweigern, aber ihre Seele wäre getrennt von ihm. _

Wie in Zeitlupe zog an Guy vorbei, wie er sie von Anfang an behandelt hatte, die Hochzeit, die Tage danach, wie er sie ignoriert nach dem Ausritt angeschrieen hatte, wie er sie geschlagen hatte. Das Bild würde er nie wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen_. Doireann, wie sie ihn gepflegt hatte und wie er sie mit seinen falschen Anschuldigungen vertrieben hatte. Aber sie hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte. Wie konnte das nur sein? Wieso hatte sie ihm immer wieder neue Chancen gegeben? Doireann war zierlich und sah zerbrechlich aus, aber sie besaß eine innere Stärke, die er selbst nie gehabt hatte. Es gab nur einen Weg_.

Guy trat zu ihr und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung, Doireann. Kommst du heim mit mir?"

Doireanns Augen weiteten sich; damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Er hatte sich im Beisein ihrer Eltern und Liams entschuldigt und sie las in seinen Augen, dass er dennoch die Zurückweisung fürchtete, dass er Angst hatte, es sei zu spät. Sie trat ganz nah zu ihm und legte ihre schmale Hand in seine. „Ja, Guy, ich komme mit."

Doireann spürte, wie Guys Finger zart über ihre Handfläche strichen. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie; dies war weit mehr als nur eine Entschuldigung.

In die Stille hinein räusperte sich Niall Gordon. Guy blinzelte; außer Doireann hatte er nichts wahrgenommen. Niall hatte einige Schritte entfernt gestanden; jetzt trat er näher und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Ich heiße Euch in meinem Haus willkommen." Guy schlug ein.

Während Guy und Doireann an der festlich geschmückten Tafel in Niall Gordons Burg saßen, dachte Guy an die Hochzeit zurück, die damals auf Bamburgh stattgefunden hatte. Es war ein freudloser Akt und ein freudloser Tag gewesen. Jetzt, Monate später, fühlte er sich wie ein Bräutigam und ein Blick auf Doireann neben ihm zeigte ihm, was sie führ ihn fühlte. Hier erfüllten Gelächter und Späße den Saal und Eilidh war erstaunt und beruhigt, als sie auch ihren Schwiegersohn in das Gelächter einstimmen hörte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht immer rosarote Wolken für ihre Tochter gegen würde. Guy war ein schwieriger Mann und würde es vermutlich immer bleiben, aber Doireanns Liebe konnte ihn verändern. Liam hatte der Feier nicht beigewohnt. Auch wenn Doireann und seltsamerweise auch Guy ihm verziehen hatten, so war es doch zu viel für ihn, sie mit Guy so glücklich zu sehen.

Als Guy und Doireann sich zurückzogen, warf Niall seiner Frau einen vielsagenden Blick zu und zwinkerte. Eilidh hatte das Gemach eigenhändig liebevoll geschmückt. Sie wusste, was diese Nacht für ihre Tochter bedeutete.

Außer dem einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vor einigen Wochen hatten Guy und Doireann sich bisher nicht berührt. Jetzt fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, zuerst nur zart, dann mit all seinen aufgestauten Gefühlen. Seine Hände auf ihren Haaren, ihren Wangen, ihrer Schulter, überall. Eng umschlungen standen sie in dem mit Kerzen erhellten und Blumen geschmückten Raum. Doireanns feines Leinenkleid war irgendwann zu Boden gefallen, ebenso Guys Hose und Hemd. Ohne Scheu berührte Doireann ihren Mann, ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Haut und sie schaute in seine Augen, während ihre Finger die Narbe in seinem Gesicht berührten.

„Du bist schön," sagte sie, und er wusste, es gab zweite Chancen.


End file.
